Chuck vs Playing Doctor on Halloween
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah go undercover at a Halloween party to retrieve plans for a new type of assault weapon.  But their choice of costumes works a little too well for them.  One-shot.  ***M-RATED***  Sexual descriptions and content. Happy Halloween!


Hello. Just keeping up my tradition of a one-shot story at each holiday. (Yes, I missed Labor Day, but I couldn't come up with anything good.) I thought it would be cute for Chuck and Sarah to have a little mission at a Halloween party to deal with. This is M-rated, so if sexual descriptions and content bother you, it would be a good idea to skip this story.

As usual, MXPW, Wepdiggy, and Mikki13 are responsible for the content of this story. Gee, do you think I've seen a few too many political commercials lately? I know, so have you, right?

Enjoy and please leave reviews!

_**

* * *

Beverly Hills, CA  
October 30, 2010  
9:00 PM**_

It was weird the way things had changed for Sarah in the last ten months. Even that short of a time ago, a mission like this would have felt very routine. She had actually performed this type of mission a dozen times in her career. It was fairly simple. Sneak upstairs at someone's house and retrieve an item. Sometimes it was a 20-carat diamond being used to fund a weapons deal, sometimes it was stolen security plans, and once it was actually a countess who heard something she shouldn't have.

More than likely, it was performing the mission with Chuck which was bothering her.

Chuck and she were at the mansion of Robert Krueger, a vice president for one of the largest weapons manufacturers in the world. The NSA had received intel about a new type of assault weapon, one which could be mass-produced and moved quietly under the noses of Homeland Security. After analyzing his financial records, it was believed Krueger stole the blueprints and planned to sell them to the highest bidder to pay off some massive debts he acquired. Their job was to find out if Krueger would attempt to sell them at the party. If he wasn't, they were to steal the blueprints. If he was, Chuck and Sarah would have to apprehend both the seller and the buyer. Strategy in this situation was Agent Training 101 material. A pair of agents was sent in, typically one male and one female. They display overt affection for each other during the party so no guests will think anything of it when they start searching for a room, and then the agents locate their target.

Of course, when the two agents pretending to be in love really were in love, that's when things tended to get complicated

"I did offer another suggestion for our costumes. I just want that on the record," Chuck whispered into her ear as costumed partygoers milled about the mansion chatting amiably.

"The idea is to blend in, Chuck," Sarah replied as she kept Chuck's arms around her to sell the cover of two people in love…or because she was actually enjoying Chuck's arms around her. "I don't think posing as Superman and Wonder Woman qualifies as blending in."

"You do have to love the irony though, right?"

She shook her head and smiled. "At least you didn't want me to dress as Catwoman. I will never forgive you for making me watch that movie."

"I hate to suffer alone. The Princess Leia costume you wore would have been perfect. I've dressed as a sandworm, so coming to the party as Jabba the Hutt wouldn't have been a stretch."

"I've had a bit of an aversion to that outfit ever since Jeff and Lester came up to me drunk at your Halloween party and asked me to use the Force on them."

Chuck laughed. "OK, fair enough. But being dressed as a doctor and a nurse seems pretty tame, doesn't it?"

"Like I said, the idea is to blend in."

"But your nurse's uniform looks different than the one you used for the Costa Gravan embassy. Devon thought it was so cool when he heard I needed this for a mission. He even gave me a stethoscope. Why didn't you just let me get a uniform for you from the hospital?"

Sarah turned to him with a smirk and kissed him hard. "If all goes well tonight, you'll find out."

She turned back to face the crowd, and Chuck planted kisses along her neck. Sarah closed her eyes and gently moaned.

"I hate how you found that one spot on my neck that drives me crazy," Sarah pouted while running her fingers through Chuck's hair to encourage him to continue.

"That'll teach you to wear your hair up," Chuck mischievously replied as his hands roamed Sarah's body, making her quickly forget she was on a mission. "I do study, Miss Walker. Soon, you'll be putty in my hands."

Sarah tried to regain the upper hand by reaching back and sliding her hand between Chuck's legs. "Hopefully, the reverse isn't true." She then grimaced in spite of Chuck turning her on in the middle of the crowd. "And I really need to work on my attempts at humor."

Chuck laughed. "Believe me, I am really not minding right now."

Sarah laughed and turned to face Chuck, kissing him deeply and teasing his tongue with hers. She was ignoring the alarm bells to act professional. She had to admit that was very difficult to do that these days as she hooked her leg around Chuck.

A couple nearby gave them an odd glance. Chuck and Sarah played it perfectly by slowly stepping back from each other and pretending to be ashamed.

"Sorry, we just haven't seen each other in a few weeks," Chuck said in a modest voice. "Work schedules, you know how it goes." Sarah gave a shy smile to sell that excuse.

She pulled Chuck down to whisper in his ear. "Let's make out way through the house."

Chuck nibbled on hers, as he was still facing the couple watching them a moment ago. "Sure."

Sarah pulled him through the crowd. At the stairwell, where they would be seen by almost everybody, they kissed and groped each other some more to make it clear they were looking for some privacy. They slipped down the hallway and found Krueger's office. Chuck closed the door and tried to access Krueger's computer as Sarah checked the desk drawers and filing cabinets.

"Nothing in the room," Sarah reported. "Anything on the computer?"

Chuck searched through the files. "Ah, there we go. Got them." Chuck pulled a USB drive from his lab coat and inserted it into the drive. "There are several folders of data to copy. This will take a minute or two."

"Good. I'll check to see if anybody is outside."

Sarah took two steps to the door. The sound of a lock being picked startled both of them. Sarah grabbed Chuck and pushed him up against the wall. She quickly unzipped her nurse's uniform and pressed herself up against Chuck. She took Chuck's hands, put them on her breasts, and kissed him hard as the door opened. They quickly turned to play the "caught in the act" routine again, but they were surprised to see who was at the door.

A petite female wearing a cat costume was at the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Chuck stuttered a bit, although it was not completely an act. "We're…we just needed some time to ourselves. We're sorry."

"I'm Annie Wilkes, Mr. Krueger's assistant. You're not supposed to be in here," Wilkes replied in a stern voice.

Sarah put her hands up. "We were just leaving. Sorry."

Wilkes pulled the door open to emphasize Chuck and Sarah should exit immediately. As the three passed each other, Chuck caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her arm. Suddenly, he flashed, seeing images of several execution-style hits and a trunk full of money and drugs. Wilkes reached the desk, and Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand tightly to signal there was a problem.

"Stop!" Chuck and Sarah froze when they heard the voice and turned around. Wilkes had a gun pointed at them.

"Uh, Chuck?" Sarah quietly said. "Were you about to tell me this woman is not who she says she is?"

"If by that you mean she's really a hired gun for the Chinese Triad who was looking to steal the plans? Yes, that's what I was going to say."

"You forgot your little memory stick in the computer," Wilkes said as she approached them. "Are you the police? Were you trying to steal these plans and sell them yourself?"

Chuck and Sarah remained silent. Chuck took a step back so Sarah was slightly in front of him. Out of view of Wilkes, Chuck pulled out his mobile phone and hit a few buttons.

"No matter," Wilkes said with complete confidence. "I hope you don't mind a shallow grave for both of your bodies. I don't have time to do anything elaborate."

Suddenly a high-pitched Wilhelm scream permeated the room. Chuck flashed on a special program in the Intersect that is normally used for nunchuks. He pulled the stethoscope from his neck and whipped it at Wilkes. It clipped her wrist, and she dropped her gun in surprise. It was the opening Sarah needed to spin and land a kick at Wilkes' head. Wilkes staggered for a moment but recovered and charged Sarah. Wilkes tried to throw a hook at her, but Sarah ducked out of the way and landed an elbow at Wilkes' chin. Sarah then kicked up hard to knock Wilkes to the ground. Chuck immediately grabbed her gun and pointed it at her. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"Just what the doctor ordered?" Chuck groaned at that, and Sarah was a bit offended. "Hey, at least I didn't say I love a good catfight."

_**Echo Park  
October 30, 2010  
11:45 PM**_

Chuck and Sarah relaxed at home after handing Wilkes over to the NSA for interrogation. Sarah joined him on the couch after getting off the phone with Beckman.

"Beckman talked to the IRS and confirmed what you found on Krueger's computer," Sarah told him. "That was a good idea to also copy his financial records when you found the plans. There was no evidence he was in debt. The IRS checked and discovered their system was hacked a few weeks ago from China. The Triads must have been behind it. Steal the plans and make it look like Krueger was trying to sell them."

Chuck put his arms around her. "Hey, you did the hard part."

Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss. "I did? I'm not the one who knocked her gun away with a stethoscope. That was amazing."

Chuck returned her kiss as he caressed her. "Well, I have to keep up with you in the amazing department. That's a very difficult thing to do."

Sarah smiled and pushed him down onto the couch. "You do it quite well." Chuck kissed along her neck as he pulled down the zipper on her nurse's uniform. "And some things you do very, very well," she said in a throaty voice as Chuck's fingers slid inside her uniform and grazed her nipples.

"Mmm, I think I figured out the nurse's outfit. You weren't pretending to be a nurse tonight. You were pretending to be someone dressed as a nurse. Hence the shorter skirt and high heels."

"Very good, Agent Carmichael," Sarah purred as she slipped his shirt off. "I went for the slutty nurse outfit to make it obvious to anybody watching why you couldn't resist me."

Chuck smiled. "Because you continue to be under the delusion you're not hot already?"

Sarah pulled his face to her breasts and moaned as Chuck kissed and teased her soft flesh with his lips and tongue. His hands slid up her thighs and underneath her uniform. Chuck's eyes widened.

"Were you actually going commando the entire night?"

Sarah pulled his face up to hers and gave him a hard kiss. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Chuck grinned and slipped her outfit completely off of her. He gazed in admiration at her naked form, which Sarah never got tired of seeing. She pressed her body against him as she slipped his pants off.

"Mmm, you weren't going commando tonight. Gotta fix that," she whispered hotly into his ear as he slid his hand down her body. She moaned and squirmed as Chuck's fingers massaged her clit. Her breathing became shallow as she enjoyed the sensations Chuck was giving her.

Sarah pushed Chuck back down on the couch and reached down to find his stiffening erection. She rubbed the head over her hot essence, which only increased the pleasure she was feeling. She slowly sank down on him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Their lips were joined together as they moved in perfect sync. She gripped him as he penetrated deep inside of her. She began thrusting harder against him as the pressure built up inside of her and her moans turned into cries of pleasure. Chuck reached up and played with her nipples with one hand and furiously rubbed her clit with the other. Sarah cried out as an intense orgasm coursed through every part of her. Her entire body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure went through her. She panted hard as she pressed herself against Chuck and rode up and down on him as fast and as hard as she could. Now Chuck was the one to moan in pleasure and have difficulty breathing as Sarah tried to make him orgasm as well. She gripped his rock-hard manhood deep inside of her as she thrust against him. He tried to hold off for as long as he could, but Sarah was relentless on top of him. Finally he released in a scream of pleasure. Sarah kept thrusting against him until he collapsed. They kissed and held each other.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep these outfits for a while?" Chuck asked. "I know it's a cliché, but I have to confess this was always a fantasy of mine."

Sarah tickled his lips with the tip of her tongue and wiggled her eyebrows. "Mmmm, I would like that. Besides, anything to keep your mind away from Catwoman."

Chuck pouted. "Aww, you're mean."

Sarah laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
